Batas Takdir
by Akise Mizuno
Summary: Aku hanya percaya kalau aku hanya milikmu. walau harus menentang takdir yang ada aku pasti hanya akan kembali padamu, sayang. Walau berapa kali pun takdir memisahkan kita. Bahkan jika aku harus kehilangan nyawa ini. Aku pasti kembali. Padamu. Threeshoot. Chapter 2 is up. Mind Rnr?/ discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**Batas Takdir**

**Disclaimer:**

Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair:** SasoSaku slight SasuSaku

**Genre:** Romance dan Angst(?)

**Rate:** T-semi M

**Warning: **Au, ooc, typo dkk

**Summary:**

Aku hanya percaya kalau aku hanya milikmu. walau harus menentang takdir yang ada aku pasti hanya akan kembali padamu, sayang. Walau berapa kali pun takdir memisahkan kita. Bahkan jika aku harus kehilangan nyawa ini. Aku pasti kembali. Padamu.

* * *

><p>Gadis berambut bak bunga musim semi dengan mata <em>emerald<em> tengah duduk di salah satu kursi menghadap ke luar sana. Salah satu tangannya menopang dagunya, menatap jauh ke lapangan yang ada di bawah. Bukan tanpa alasan gadis cantik pemilik nama sama dengan bunga paling cantik seantero jepang; Sakura itu melamun dan terdiam tanpa suara. Sedari tadi dirinya sedang menunggu seseorang yang berjanji akan menjemputnya. Seseorang yang membuatnya menunggu sekian lama.

Kelas sudah usai sejak satu jam yang lalu, namun seseorang yang ditunggunya belum jua menampakkan batang hidungnya. Padahal seingat Sakura dia bukanlah orang yang akan membuat siapa pun menunggu. Setidaknya kali ini harus ada alasan yang bagus kalau tak ingin kepalan tangan Sakura melayang kewajahnya.

Matahari di atas sana sudah mulai bergerak ke ufuk barat, sejenak hendak turun kembali keperaduannya. Menandakkan hari sudah hendak berganti, pergantian warna kemerahan mulai tampak dan sedikit menyilaukan matanya, karena posisinya yang menghadap langsung. Emerald itu masih saja menantang cahaya mentari berniat menyaksikan sang mentari menghilang di ufuk barat sana.

"Kau lama, Sasori." Sebait kalimat berbisik dari bibir merah mudanya terdengar. Tersebut nama seseorang yang sedari tadi ditunggunya. Tangannya kemudian bergerak menjangkau sebuah tas kecil berwarna _peach_ dan menyampirnya di bahu. Beranjak hendak pergi. Niatnya sudah menghilang untuk menunggu siapa pun lagi. Terlalu lama.

Digesernya pintu ruang kelasnya perlahan dan melangkah pelan. Tak lupa ditutupnya pintu berwarna putih itu sebelum beranjak pergi. Dilangkahkannya kaki jenjang berwarna putih miliknya tanpa ragu sepanjang lorong-lorong kelas. Kakinya kemudian terhenti di sebuah mading sekolahnya yang entah sejak kapan bertransformasi menjadi pengirim pesan, melihat begitu banyak pesan yang tertulis di sana. Sejenak ragu gadis tinggi semampai itu melaksanakan niatnya. Rambut panjang sepinggangnya sedikit bergoyang saat tangannya membungkuk dan mengambil sebuah spidol menuliskan sebuah kalimat untuk seseorang. Berharap setidaknya pemuda tersebut membacanya. Nanti.

"Kutunggu di rumah dengan sup wortel kesukaanmu, Sayang."

Seulas senyum tampak dibibirnya saat sepenggal kalimat berhasil ditulisnya pada bidang putih dihadapannya. Menutup spidol tersebut dan meletakkannya kembali pada tempatnya. "Sampai jumpa di rumah, Saso …," ucapnya sebelum berlalu meninggalkan halaman sekolah.

* * *

><p>Seorang pemuda berambut warna merah tampak berlarian sepanjang lorong sekolah. Mata kecoklatan miliknya terus saja menatap ke depan. Berharap langkahnya bisa dipercepat dan sampai ketujuannya. Keringat tampak bercucuran diwajahnya dengan pakaian sudah setengah basah. Kekuatan fisik bukanlah bagiannya, itulah mengapa pelajaran olahraga di sekolah ini sangat dibencinya. Dengan napas yang sedikit tersengal pemuda berusia delapan belas tahun itu menggeser pintu sebuah kelas dengan sedikit kasar.<p>

"Sakura?"

Matanya tak menemukan siapa pun itu yang barusan dipanggilnya. Sedikit kecewa menyeruak saat tak menemukan seorang gadis berambut merah muda di dalam sana. Menunggunya. Memang semua salahnya, tapi tak semudah itu pemuda yang kini tengah menyelaraskan detak jantungnya mengaku. Salahkan semua kegiatannya di luar sana.

Dengan sedikit lunglai pemuda pemilik lengkap Akasuna Sasori ini menyusuri kembali jalanan yang tadi dilaluinya barusan. Menyeka aliran air yang turun di dahinya. Digerakkannya kepala bersurai kemerahan tersebut dengan sedikit gerakan memutar berniat mengurangi bebannya karena tumpukan keringat.

Manik kecoklatan miliknya tak sengaja menangkap sebaris kalimat yang tertinggal disebuah benda di depan pintu keluar. Mading sekolah. Sebuah garis lengkung tercipta diwajahnya saat dengan pasti sadar siapa pemilik tulisan tersebut. "Tentu saja, sayang."

* * *

><p>Haruno Sakura, seorang gadis berusia enam belas tahun Konoha High School. Tak ada yang tahu identitas aslinya yang seorang tunangan dari Akasuna Sasori seorang model baru yang kini tengah naik daun. Sakura sedikit terkikik geli bila rahasia besarnya diketahui semua orang apa yang terjadi ya? Mungkin seluruh sekolah akan menerornya habis-habisan karena sudah mengambil idola mereka. Tangannya bergerak lincah memotong-motong wortel berniat membuat sup wortel kesukaan Sasori. Kekesalannya tadi sedikit menghilang, memaklumi mungkin alasan Sasori kali ini karena kerjaan mendadak.<p>

Memasak sebenarnya bukanlah bagian Sakura. Membuat semangkuk sup dengan rasa yang layak untuk dinikmati butuh usaha keras. Hampir tiga bulan dirinya belajar memasak pada Temari—kakak kekasih sahabatnya—agar bisa menyajikan untuk disantap orang yang sangat disayanginya. Apa pun akan dilakukan Sakura dari pada harus membuat seseorang yang mencicipinya menikmati rasa neraka dan berakhir di rumah sakit.

_Pip … pip …_

Suara dari mesin penanak nasi miliknya mengalihkan Sakura dari lamunan sesaatnya. Berarti hanya tinggal memasak sup ini dan menunggu Sasori pulang sehingga mereka bisa menikmati makan malam bersama. Sakura memasukkan berbagai bahan yang sudah dipotongnya ke dalam wajan yang sudah mendidih berisi air berbumbu. Seulas senyum tipis tampak di bibir merahnya, gadis ini yakin Sasori pasti akan menyukai masakannya.

_Ting … tong_

Suara deringan bel di depan rumah semakin merekahkan senyum di wajah gadis bermata emerald ini dengan segera di basuhnya tangan dan menyekanya pada sebuah kain lap di samping wastafel lalu bergerak menuju pintu depan rumahnya. Melangkah ringan tanpa melepaskan keriangannya.

"Sebentar."

Sakura memutar lubang kunci dengan perlahan, menyambut bahagia seseorang yang sedari tadi ditunggunya, namun senyum di wajahnya berakhir dengan segera saat melihat sosok yang berdiri dihadapan pintu rumahnya. Wajah gadis yang tadinya tersenyum senang berganti dengan sebuah raut marah dan kesal. Benci dan kecewa.

"Kenapa kau, kemari?" tanya Sakura tak suka pada sosok pemuda yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

Terkekeh pelan pemuda berkulit putih itu, menatap Sakura lembut. "Begitukah sambutan yang kau berikan padaku saat aku kembali, Sakura? Tak ada pelukan hangat?"

Kepalan di tangan Sakura mengeras mendengarnya. Tak cukupkah semua yang sudah terjadi. Hingga ia harus kembali ke haddapannya. "Lebih baik kau pulang, Sasuke. Aku tak mau kalau—"

"Kekasih barumu melihat kekasih lamamu datang berkunjung begitu?" Pemuda pemilik mata sekelam malam itu berujar datar dengan raut wajah dingin. Tak menyukai penolakan Sakura padanya. Setelah semua usahanya mencari gadis berambut merah muda ini.

"Kita sudah lama berakhir, Sasuke. Jadi jangan pernah temui aku lagi. Selamat malam."

Sakura yang berniat menutup pintu rumahnya terpaksa membantalkan niatnya saat melihat tangan yang mengganjal laju pintunya. Tangan Sasuke yang terjepit diantara daun pintu dan mulai memerah karena terpaksa menahan benturan keras saat Sakura menutupnya. Dengan segera Sakura mengendurkan pegangan pintu dan beralih pada tangan Sasuke yang terluka karena ulahnya.

"Kau tak apa, Sasuke?" Seraut wajah cemas tampak diwajah Sakura, mengusap pelan tangan berkulit putih dan meniupnya dengan perlahann. Sejenak menghilangkan rasa sakit yang ada. Tak sadar dengan tindakannya sendiri yang sempat memberikan senyuman tipis di bibir pemuda berambut biru tua itu.

Tersadar Sakura segera melepaskan tangan Sasuke. Menyalahkan reaksi spontan yang diberikannya pada pemuda yang pernah hadir dalam kehidupan cintanya—dulu. Cinta yang sudah lama hilang dan beralih pada pemuda lainnya yang kini berstatus tunangannya.

Namun sebuah kenyataan lain mampir dalam sekejab. Sakura tak menyadari entah sejak kapan Sasori sudah berdiri di pagar rumah mereka. Raut wajah pemuda itu tak bisa terbaca. Pemuda dengan surai kemerahan itu hanya melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah. Mengacuhkan keberadaan Sakura. Sakit rasanya dada Sakura saat melihat mata kecoklatan itu tak menatapnya malah memancarkan raut kesedihan dan kekecewaan yang teramat sangat saat melewatinya.

Sasuke yang masih berdiri dihadapan Sakura tak pernah menyangka kalau gadis yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya itu akan menampakan raut wajah bersalah yang teramat dalam. Kekecewaan pada dirinya sendiri. Bahkan saat bersamanya tak pernah gadis ini menampakkan raut wajah begitu. Apa hatimu benar-benar sudah beralih, Sakura?

"Maaf, Sasuke … kumohon … pulanglah." Sakura berujar lirih sembari menundukkan kepalanya. Perasaanya campur aduk saat ini antara rasa bersalah dan kecewa. Tak menunggu jawaban Sasuke, Sakura menutup pintu rumahnya perlahan membiarkan Sasuke yang masih berdiri menatapnya tak percaya. Menahan kecewa pada Sakura. Membiarkan penerus Uchiha itu terpaku penuh tanya.

* * *

><p>Akasuna Sasori, pemuda dari Suna yang sudah menetap di Konoha sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Berprofesi sebagai seorang model baru sejak setahun yang lalu. Berniat ingin segera pulang dan menemui tunangannya dengan harapan bisa menghabiskan waktu setelah sekian lama sibuk dengan semua jadwal pemotretannya. Meminta maaf karena tak sempat menjemput gadisnya di sekolah. Salahkan managernya yang begitu banyak menerima pekerjaan untuknya dengan dalih selagi masih muda. Namun sebuah pemandangan lain menyambutnya sebagai ganti senyum dan pelukan hangat milik Sakura. Tunangannya yang sedang memegang erat tangan pria lain. Pria yang diketahuinya sebagai mantan kekasih Sakura.<p>

Dari mana Sasori mengetahuinya padahal Sakura tak pernah menceritakannya? Sebuah foto yang masih tersimpan manis di laci kamar Sakura yang tak sengaja ditemukannya sebulan yang lalu lengkap dengan nama dan tempat foto itu diambil itulah jawabannya. Tergambar dengan jelas sepasang kekasih yang sedang berpelukan erat. Dengan aura kebahagiaan yang memancar luas. Apa kau masih belum bisa melupakannya, Sakura?

"Sasori, kau di dalam?"

Tak ada sahutan, Sakura yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu memutuskan untuk masuk. Membuka pelan kamar Sasori. Melihat Sasori yang tengah berbaring terlentang di atas kasur dengan sebelah tangan yang menutupi matanya. Beringsut naik Sakura duduk di samping pemuda berambut merah itu. Menarik pelan tangan Sasori, menampakkan wajah Sasori yang sangat disukainya. Wajah berkulit putih tanpa cela ukiran milik _Kami-sama_ yang begitu sempurna. Tangan Sakura terulur menyentuh pipi milik Sasori membelainya pelan, tak ingin mengganggu waktu istirahat sang empunya yang tengah tertidur pulas—dengan dada Sasori yang turun naik perlahan seirama dengan aliran napasnya.

"_Gomen ne_, Sasori." Sakura berujar lirih tanpa menghentikan tangannya dari penelusuran wajah milik Sasori hingga sebuah suara mengiterupsi perjalanannya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan siapa tadi, Saku?"

Kaget Sakura tak menyangka kalau Sasori terbangun. Kelopak mata Sasori terbuka menampakkan iris kecoklatan yang menatap langsung pada Sakura. Sebuah cengkeraman erat ditangan Sakura juga menjadi petunjuk kalau pemuda berstatus tunangannya marah walau tak tampak dari raut wajah yang tetap terkesan datar itu. Menatap tajam emerald milik Sakura.

Menggigit bibirnya pelan, Sakura mencoba untuk tidak menumpahkan cairan bening miliknya. Mencoba mencari sebuah jawaban yang tak salah dan membuat semua berantakan. Bukan salahnya yang sempat terbawa. Bukan salahnya menyakiti hati Sasori secara tak langsung. Itu semua karena hatinya yang terlalu lemah. Tak bisa menjaga ikrar janji miliknya pada pemuda Akasuna itu.

'Ini semua tak boleh begini,' bathin Sakura. Menarik napas perlahan sebelum mulai berbicara pada Sasori. "Dia teman lamaku, Sasori." Memilih sebuah kebohongan sebagai ganti harga kejujuran dan kelanjutan hubungannya. Nanti, di saat yang tepat Sakura pasti akan memberitahu Sasori. Semuanya.

"Begitukah?" tanya Sasori tak mengiyakan atau menyangkal jawaban Sakura. Tangannya melepaskan tangan Sakura yang sedikit membiru karena cengkeramannya. Sembari meminta maaf pelan yang hanya dibalas gelengan pelan kepala Sakura.

"Benar. Aku tak sengaja menjepit tangannya pada pintu." Sakura berujar sembari tersenyum berharap Sasori percaya. Dadanya berdegup kencang tak biasa melakukan hal bodoh begini. Kadang sebuah kebohongan lebih baik baik dari kejujuran bukan.

Pemuda yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah itu mencoba untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut, walau masih begitu banyak yang ingin ditanyakannya pada Sakura. "Ya sudah. Lebih baik kau kembali ke kamarmu, Saku. Atau kau ingin menemaniku di sini malam ini?" tanya Sasori menggoda Sakura membuat gadis miliknya itu merona merah. Biarlah nanti Sakura sendiri yang menjelaskannya padanya. Suatu saat nanti. Pasti.

"Dasar mesum. Terima kasih. Aku mau tidur di kamarku saja." Sakura baru saja hendak beranjak turun saat sepasang tangan menahannya. Melingkari pinggangnya. Tangan milik Sasori.

"Sasori … ada apa?" bisik Sakura pelan pada Sasori yang kini tengah memeluknya erat dari belakang. Helaian merah yang ikut tersampir di pundaknya. Menambah beban di sana. Kepala milik Sasori yang bersandar pada bagian belakang tubuhnya.

"Kau tak akan pernah meninggalkanku bukan, Saku?"

Sakura melebarkan matanya tak pernah terpikir kalau Sasori akan berucap demikian. Perasaan bersalahnya semakin menjadi, mungkinkah Sasori tahu semua kebohongan yang tadi dikatakannya. "Tidak. Selamanya aku akan tetap di sampingmu …, Sayang." Sakura melepaskan tangan Sasori, membalikkan tubuhnya pada sosok pemuda yang sangat dicintainya itu. Menangkup kedua sisi pipi Sasori sembari memberikan sebuah senyuman hangat. Menjelajah di dalam manik milik Sasori, menyalurkan perasaan di hatinya. Menjanjikan sebuah kepercayaan.

"Kau tahu, Sasori. Sejak aku memutuskan untuk meng-iyakan ajakanmu untuk bertunangan, aku sudah memilihmu bukan siapa pun juga. Termasuk saat kita memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama—walau berbeda kamar." Sakura menyentuhkan keningnya pada kening Sasori, membuat hidung keduanya bertemu. Merasakan hembusan napas milik Sasori yang menggelitik hidungnya, menyesapnya pelan. "Aku milikmu, Akasuna Sasori."

Bibir keduanya bertemu memberikan sebuah perasaan yang saling mengalir diantara mereka. Mengecap setiap rasa milik keduanya. Merasakan kalau keduanya saling memiliki sekarang dan selamanya. Sasori semakin mendorong kepala Sakura mendekatinya, melingkarkan tangan gadis itu pada lehernya, memperdalam sebuah ciuman panas milik mereka. Membelit dan menghisap lidah milik gadisnya yang mulai terengah dan mengerang keras karena ulahnya. Sasori menghentikan pergulatan panjang itu saat sebuah kebutuhan vital mendesak untuk segera terpenuhi.

"Tinggal-lah malam ini," ujar Sasori membelai wajah Sakura yang memerah membangkitkan keinginannya untuk memeluk gadis—wanita—miliknya untuk malam ini. Menyampirkan anak rambut Sakura pada belakang telinganya. Cantik, Sakura benar-benar cantik di matanya. Membuat Sasori tak bisa menahan untuk menyentuhnya dan menandainya sebagai miliknya untuk yang pertama kali. Walau selama ini ia selalu menunda menyentuh Sakura, namun kali ini Sasori benar-benar menginginkannya, menginginkan Sakura. Apa lagi setelah kejadian tadi. Sedikit merasakan perasaan tak enak—cemburu— saat melihat tangan gadisnya disentuh oleh pemuda mantan kekasih Sakura dengan tatapan penuh kasih yang tak jujur ditunjukkan wajah datar pemuda itu.

Gadis pemilik emerald itu memejamkan matanya sesaat. Sebuah senyuman hangat menjadi sebuah jawaban akan permintaan Sasori. Jika ini yang diinginkan Sasori dan bisa membuatnya percaya, akan ia lakukan.

* * *

><p>Pagi baru saja tiba saat silauan cahaya matahari masuk ke dalam melalui jendela yang ternyata sejak semalam tak di tutup. Sepertinya baik Sasori atau Sakura melupakan keamanan rumah, untung saja tak ada maling yang membobol rumah mereka saat keduanya tengah asyik bermain semalaman. Keduanya masih tampak tertidur pulas dengan selembar selimut putih menutupi tubuh polos mereka.<p>

Sakura yang terlebih dahulu terjaga, menggeliat pelan di dalam pelukan Sasori. Berusaha melepaskan tangan tunangannya agar bisa segera bangun. Namun dengan sengaja pemuda berambut merah itu malah memerangkap tubuh Sakura erat tak mengizinkannya untuk pergi.

"Sasori, aku tahu kau sudah bangun. Bisa lepaskan sebentar. Kita akan terlambat sekolah kalau kau masih begini, sayang."

"Nghhh … Sasori masih tidur, Saku."

"Benarkah? Lalu siapa yang barusan menjawab?" tanya Sakura sambil terkikik pelan. Memukul pelan dada Sasori lalu memencet hidunnya pelan hingga akhirnya manik kecoklatan itu terbuka dan terengah karena kehabisan napas.

"Jangan usil, Saku."

"Habisnya, kau tak bangun-bangun." Sakura mencoba duduk bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur. Menarik selimut untuk menutupi bagian atas tubuhnya. Sedikit menahan nyeri pada bagian bawah tubuhnya karena pergulatan mereka semalam. Sakura membelai kepala Sasori pelan, mengurai helain merah milik pemuda Akasuna itu. "Apa hari ini kau bisa pulang cepat, Saso?"

"Sepertinya tapi entahlah. Aku tak tahu juga. Manager sialan itu selalu saja menambah jadwalku setiap hari. Dipikirnya aku boneka apa?"

"Hihihi … kalau fansmu tahu kau bisa berujar sekeras itu mereka pasti kaget."

Sasori tak menanggapi ucapan Sakura malah duduk dan ikut menyandarkan tubuhnya di samping Sakura, menarik pelan kepala Sakura dan menyampirkannya di bahunya. "Kau tahu, Sakura. Aku ingin memberi tahu semua orang kalau kau milikku. Persetan dengan kontrak atau apalah itu."

"Aku sudah jadi milikmu, Saso …, semalam …, jika kau lupa itu," ujar Sakura pelan membuat wajahnya kembali memerah. Pemuda itu hanya menyeringai tipis saat merasakan panas tubuh Sakura yang naik, terasa langsung di tubuhnya sendiri. Panas dari tubuh polos Sakura yang bersinggungan langsung dengan kulitnya.

"Aku hanya menginginkan pengakuan dari semua orang tentang hubungan kita, Saku."

"Bersabarlah. Semua juga untuk kita bukan?" ujar Sakura berusaha menenangkan emosi yang mungkin akan memuncak dari Sasori karena hal yang sama untuk kesekian kalinya. Masalah hubungan mereka yang tak boleh diketahui oleh publik. Walau terkesan diam, bila sudah meledak Sasori bahkan lebih mengerikan dari hantaman kepalan tangan Sakura. Tak segan mengeluarkan kata keras.

"Ya. Kau benar. Untuk kita." Sasori mengecup pelan puncak kepala Sakura. Ikut menyenderkan kepalanya pada helai merah muda itu.

Sakura memejamkan matanya sejenak. Seandainya mereka berdua memiliki orang tua yang utuh. Tentu Sasori tak perlu bekerja sekeras ini dalam usianya yang masih muda. Namun nasib berkata lain. Baik orang tua Sasori maupun Sakura sudah tak ada lagi di dunia ini. Hanya mereka berdua. Saling memiliki sejak mereka bersama.

Sakura melihat jam dinding yang tergantung manis di depannya. Pukul 06.30 pagi. Dan itu berarti sekolah akan dimulai satu jam lagi. "Sepertinya kita akan terlambat, Saso."

"Tidak akan, _Sensei_ ubanan itu selalu terlambat hingga satu jam ke depan," ujar Sasori tenang ikut memejamkan matanya. Baginya menikmati wangi _cherry_ dari rambut Sakura lebih baik dari pada harus ke sekolah dan kemana pun juga. Untuk hal ini Sasori betah melakukannya berjam-jam.

"Lebih baik kita mandi sekarang." Sakura mendorong pelan kepala Sasori. Menggulung tubuhnya dengan selimut dan turun dari tempat tidur dengan perlahan tanpa melihat ke belakang pada Sasori yang kehilangan penutup tubuhnyanya, beranjak menuju keluar kamar.

Sasori hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Sakura berjalan seperti boneka salju karena selimut tebal ditubuhnya. Terbersit ide jahil dalam otaknya untuk mengganggu Sakura lagi. "Tak berniat mandi bersama Sakura?"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menghentikan langkahnya persis di depan pintu. Menatap tajam pada manik ekcoklatan milik Sasori memberikan senyuman termanis yang dimilikinya. Membuat Sasori sedikit merinding melihatnya. _Brak._

Bantingan pintulah menjadi jawaban Sasori.

"Kutunggu lima belas menit. Terlambat kuhancurkan semua koleksi mainanmu, Sasori."

Sasori hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar suara teriakan Sakura dari balik pintu. Salahnya yang menggoda gadis itu pagi-pagi begini. Salahkan sifat usilnya yang tak pernah tahan untuk tidak membuat wajah putih itu bersemu merah. Hanya pada Sakura ia bisa bernapas lega dan jadi diri sendiri tanpa harus memikirkan apa pun lagi. Pada gadis keras kepala sekaligus rapuh di dalamnya. Gadis miliknya.

* * *

><p>Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda berusia delapan belas tahun yang kini tengah duduk di balkon kamarnya. Ia masih tak menyangka kalau keinginannya untuk kembali ke kota ini dan mencari gadis miliknya berakhir tanpa hasil, apa lagi setelah kemarin ditinggalkan paksa oleh Sakura di depan pintu membuat Sasuke berdecih kesal. Seandainya saja saat itu dirinya tak melepaskan uluran tangan gadis Haruno itu mungkin semua kan terasa berbeda.<p>

Seperti orang bodoh yang kehilangan pegangan. Padahal dulu gadis merah muda itu yang bersikukuh mengejarnya hingga tak perduli rasa sakit yang diberikan Sasuke pada perasaan tulus miliknya. Sasuke menatap datar pada bekas luka di jari tangannya yang sudah berubah warna—membiru. Walau sekejab, sesaat Sasuke masih bisa merasakan kelembutan gadis itu memperlakukan dirinya. Reaksi spontan yang begitu jujur. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, tak menyesal dengan sengaja menjepitkan tangannya pada daun pintu. Namun saat melihat gadis itu memandang pria lain membuat kekesalan dihatinya membucah. Ia sangat tidak suka saat mata emerald itu tak lagi melihatnya. Apa lagi saat Sakura menyusulnya masuk ke dalam rumah. Berarti pemuda itu bukan hanya sekedar kenalan biasa. Paling buruk mereka berdua sudah menikah. Padahal Sasuke pikir Sakura masih tinggal senditi di kediaman milik orang tuanya itu. Menunggu dirinya sampai kapan pun.

Penyesalan itu memang selalu datang terlambat, namun sang Uchiha bungsu tak akan pernah mengakui perasaan satu itu. Tak akan pernah. Baginya miliknya tetap miliknya hingga kapan pun juga.

Sasuke tak sengaja melihat sebuah majalah remaja yang tergeletak di meja samping kursinya. Majalah bercover seorang pemuda berambut merah yang baru saja dilihatnya semalam. Sebuah ide cemerlang baru saja terlintas dipikirannya untuk kembali merebut apa yang menjadi haknya.

"Che! Lihat saja, Sakura … semua masih belum berakhir. Uchiha tak menerima penolakan."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hola≈ ketemu lagi sama Mizu setelah sekian lama menghilang. Bukannya update fict malah bawa fict multichapter baru. Tapi mau gimana lagi, ide fict ini tak tahan banget buat diketik#dicekekreader. Tapi Mizu janji kalau tak ada halangan minggu depan semua fict Mizu bakal update barengan. Do'ain ya minna supaya gak ada halang merintang lagi^^

Kritik, Saran, dan Konkrit silahkan tekan tombol biru di bawah. Tapi Mizu tak menerima Flame y, Minna.

_Arigatou_ Udah Mampir

Salam Manis

Sabaku 'Mizu' Akumu

Ps: Gomen ne, Hana-chan … Fictnya belum bisa publish karena harus diketik ulang, datanya hilang gegara laptop Mizu nge-hang. _Hontouni gomenasai_. But _Otanjoubi omedetto ne _Hana_-chan._


	2. Chapter 2

**Batas Takdir**

**Disclaimer:**

Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair:** SasoSaku slight SasuSaku

**Genre:** Romance dan Angst(?)

**Rate:** T-semi M

**Warning: **Au, ooc, typo dkk

**Summary:**

Aku hanya percaya kalau aku hanya milikmu. walau harus menentang takdir yang ada aku pasti hanya akan kembali padamu, sayang. Walau berapa kali pun takdir memisahkan kita. Bahkan jika aku harus kehilangan nyawa ini. Aku pasti kembali. Padamu.

* * *

><p>Penyesalan itu memang selalu datang terlambat, namun sang Uchiha bungsu tak akan pernah mengakui perasaan satu itu. Tak akan pernah. Baginya miliknya tetap miliknya hingga kapan pun juga.<p>

Sasuke tak sengaja melihat sebuah majalah remaja yang tergeletak di meja samping kursinya. Majalah bercover seorang pemuda berambut merah yang baru saja dilihatnya semalam. Sebuah ide cemerlang baru saja terlintas dipikirannya untuk kembali merebut apa yang menjadi haknya.

"Che! Lihat saja, Sakura … semua masih belum berakhir. Uchiha tak menerima penolakan."

Pemuda yang akan berusia delapan belas tahun beberapa bulan lagi itu masih saja memasang seringaian diwajahnya saat tangannya masih sibuk menekan beberapa nomor yang mungkin akan menjadi titik balik dari semua kisah ini.

Mungkin manusia hanyalah makhluk lemah yang mungkin akan patuh dan mengikuti kemana arah takdir dan alur takdir membawanya namun seorang Uchiha Sasuke tak akan semudah itu memberikan jalan mudah untuk takdir berlalu. Bila perlu ia yang mengatur takdir itu.

"Lakukan seperti yang kuminta dan kuharapkan dalam seminggu lagi semua itu terlaksana. Keberhasilanmu akan dibayar mahal, Neji."

* * *

><p>Sakura dan Sasori baru saja tiba di sekolah saat jam sekolah sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi. Sakura menggeretu kecil sepanjang jalan karena ia tahu kelas mereka pasti sudah mulai belajar terbukti dengan suara seseorang yang sedang menjelaskan pelajaran.<p>

Keduanya tak segera masuk namun berhenti sejenak, berpikir apakah sebaiknya masuk atau tidak. Memikirkan hukuman yang mungkin akan diterima keduanya karena terlambat masuk padahal kalau dipikir-pikir sang _sensei_ bahkan lebih sering terlambat dari pada mereka.

Mata _emerald_ Sakura terbelalak saat dengan santai Sasori malah menggeser pintu kelas mereka. Membuat perhatian teman-teman mereka yang sedang konsentrasi belajar terpecah dan beralih pada keduanya.

"Akasuna_-san_, Haruno_-san_ … mengapa kalian terlambat?"

Sakura mulai berkeringat dingin saat ternyata bukan Kakashi-_sensei_ yang mengajar ternyata Kurenai-_sensei_. _Sensei_ cantik yang mengajar sastra jepang itu memandang keduanya dengan pandangan menyelidik saat mendapati anak kesayangannya—Haruno Sakura—datang bersama Akasuna Sasori model dari sekolah mereka, setahunya keduanya tak pernah berhubungan bahkan hanya terdengar gosip saja tidak.

"Maafkan saya, Kurenai-_sensei_ tadi saya bertemu dengan Haruno_-san_. Sepertinya ia sedang sakit dan saya membawanya ke klinik di depan sebelum kemari. Jadi maaf kalau kami terlambat."

"Benar itu Haruno_-san_?"

"I—iya _sensei_. Kaki saya tadi terkilir jatuh dari tangga depan. Dan Akasuna_-san_ yang membantu saya."

"Baiklah kalian boleh duduk."

Sakura menghela napas lega bisa lepas dari _sensei_ pembimbingnya di klub sastra jepang. Karena bagaimana pun juga ia tak biasa untuk berbohong. Mengingat cara berjalannya yang sedikit tertatih membuat sang _sensei_ percaya. Tentu saja kalau diperhatikan lebih lannjut penyebabnya jelas berbeda dengan yang dipikirkan sang _sensei_ dengan yang terjadi membuat Sakura tersenyum miris. Entah bahagia atau bersedih karena sudah membohongi salah satu orang yang dipercayainya di sekolah ini.

Sakura melirik sedikit pada _line_ kursi dibelakangnya di mana tunangannya malah tersenyum tipis seakan mengejek Sakura dan menyatakan kemenangannya yang berhasil lolos dari ancaman hukuman Kurenai-_sensei_, membuat Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya tak menyadari kalau beberapa teman wanitanya memandangnya heran—melihat keakraban keduanya yang tak pernah terlihat sebelumnya.

Sakura mengarahkan pandangannya kembali ke depan dimana sang _sensei_ sedang mengajar. Ia tersenyum kecil bila mengingat semua yang terjadi semalam. Pipinya memerah tanpa bisa disadarinya. Betapa beruntungnya dan sempurnanya hidupnya saat ini. Ia tak sabar menunggu akhir tahunnya yang itu berarti ia bisa menikah bersama Sasori. Menunggu sang kekasih berumur delapan belas tahun yang bertepatan dengan wisudanya. Salahkan peraturan negaranya yang tak mengizinkan seorang pria menikah di usia di bawah delapan belas tahun.

"Aku tak sabar menantikan hal itu, Sasori. Dan menyandang nama Akasuna."

.

.

.

Sasori tersenyum bahagia melihat tunangannya yang sepertinya sedang melamun dan mengkhayalkan hal yang tidak-tidak terbukti dengan wajahnya yang memerah dan berubah-ubah. Duduk di kursi yang berseberangan di belakang gadisnya membuat ia tak kesulitan untuk memperhatikan Sakura.

Sasori menyanggakan kepalanya dengan satu tangan dan tangan lainnya menulis. Jarang-jarang ia mendapat kesempatan bisa terus memperhatikan Sakura selama ini. Salahkan _schedule_nya yang terlalu padat membuatnya jarang masuk sekolah dan lebih banyak mengikuti kelas tambahan.

"Ehem. Haruno_-san_ … Akasuna_-san_ bisakah kalian memperhatikan pelajaran saya sebentar. Saat istirahat nanti saya tak akan menganggu 'acara' kalian."

Keduanya serentak menundukkan kepalanya saat ternyata Kurenai mengetahui gerak-gerik keduanya saat baru saja duduk hingga saat ini. Membuat rona kemerahan menjalar diwajah Sakura dan Sasori.

"_Gomenasai_ _Sensei_."

"Tak apa. Ayo lanjutkan pelajarannya."

Sakura baru saja menyadari kalau ia merasakan adanya tatapan menusuk yang diarahkan padanya. Ia melihat kesekelilingnya dan mendapati kalau teman sekelasnya memandang dengan tatapan tak suka. Tentu saja mengapa ia melupakan kalau ia kini terlihat memiliki hubungan dengan idola sekolahnya. Bisa dipastikan hidup Sakura tak akan tenang setelah ini.

Dada Sakura berdetak tak beraturan saat ia melihat senyum menyeringai dari beberapa teman perempuannya. Mungkinkah mereka mencurigainya. Padahal ia sudah bersusah payah menyembunyikan hubungan mereka, dan hari ini semua itu terancam terbongkar hanya karena Sakura tak bisa mengontrol kebahagian yang tercipta diwajahnya sendiri.

Bahkan karena terlalu fokus berpikir membuat Sakura tak menyadari kalau Sasori meminta izin keluar. Sepertinya ia mendapat panggilan atas pekerjaan mendadak untuk kesekian kali. Terbukti dari Sasori yang bahkan tak sempat mengabari Sakura bahkan hanya untuk mengetikkan dalam pesan singkat.

* * *

><p>Dugaan Sakura benar saat sesaat <em>sensei<em>nya keluar beberapa dari mereka mulai mengerubui kursinya. Beberapa gadis yang diketahuinya adalah fans tunangannya sendiri.

"Kau. Apa hubunganmu dengan Sasori_-sama_?"

" …"

"Kau tahu bukan, kau itu tak pantas walau hanya kebetulan berjalan bersama Sasori_-sama_."

"…"

"Kau bahkan tak pantas berada di sekolah ini."

Sakura terdorong kebelakang saat beberapa diantara mereka mendorongnya. Bahkan ada yang sengaja menginjak tangannya saat terjatuh dari kursinya.

Sakura meringis pelan mendapati tangannya yang memerah. Fans Sasori memang mengerikan seharusnya Sakura menyadarinya sejak awal. Sakura yang tak memiliki teman satu pun hanya bisa tersenyum tipis menyaksikan bagaimana seandainya ia memberitahu mereka kalau ia adalah tunangan Sasori. Mungkin mereka akan langsung menguburnya di halaman belakang sekolah.

Sakura yang hanya anak yatim piatu yang masuk melalui beasiswa ke sekolah ini. Gadis berambut sepinggang itu memang tak mengizinkan Sasori membiayai sekolahnya. Ia ingin mandiri dan tak mau menyusahkan Sasori.

"Sekali lagi kami melihat kau mendekati Sasori_-sama_. Kau bakal habis Haruno."

Sakura hanya diam saja saat salah seorang dari mereka malah menyiramkan jus kekepalanya. Dan mereka semua tertawa melihatnya. Tak satu pun yang membantunya, semua hanya memandangany dengan tatapan kasihan, jijik, dan sejenisnya.

Selama ini Sakura tak pernah berhubungan dengan mereka bahkan hanya sekedar bertegur sapa. Sejak kejadian bersama 'dia' Sakura menutup mata terhadap hubungan dengan orang lain. Yang terpenting ia bisa menyelesaikan sekolahnya. Dan selama ini teman-temannya juga tak peduli menganggapnya tak ada. Kemudian di hari ini hanya melihatnya datang bersama Sasori membuat mereka semua gelap mata.

Hanya karena Sasori …

Yang merupakan tunangannya sendiri …

Salahkan ia bila bersama dan jatuh cinta pada pemuda Akasuna itu …

Sakura tak menangis bahkan ia hanya diam. Dulu ia pernah mengalami hal yang lebih menyakitkan dari ini. menghancurkan hatinya sampai tak bisa berbentuk lagi karena seseorang yang membuangnya dan yang membuatnya terjatuh adalah orang yang sama. Namun saat itu ia masih terus saja bangun walau dia sudah menolaknya dengan jelas. Bahkan membuat Sakura merasakan sakitnya jatuh cinta.

Sebuah uluran tangan perlahan tampak menghapus beberapa jejak jus yang mengotori wajah Sakura. Tangan berwarna putih yang dulu sangat dikenalnya. Seseorang yang mengingatkannya akan kejadian di masa lalu yang akhirnya membuatnya jatuh pada seorang Akasuna Sasori.

"Benar-benar nostalgia bukan, Haruno Sakura?" bisik pemuda itu di telingat Sakura membuat tubuh gadis itu bergetar sesaat. Sakura mencengkeram tangannya erat. Membuat buku-buku tangannya memutih.

"Dulu kau pun berada di posisi yang sama dengan saat ini tanpa ada seseorang yang menghapus air mata dihatimu. Sekarang pun sama bukan. Dan kau terluka karena orang yang kau cintai."

_Puk_

Sakura menepis tangan pemuda berambut biru tua itu dan memandangnya tajam. Ia benci saat harus melihat pantulan wajahnya di manik kelam milik sang pemuda. Di sana tampak seorang gadis dengan wajah yang begitu menyedihkan dengan tumpahan minuman dikepalanya. Air mata tertahan di sudut matanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Jangan keras kepala." Sasuke menghapus setiap tetesan cairan yang berada di kepala Sakura dan menarik gadis itu untuk duduk dengan dirinya yang berjongkok dihadapan gadis yang identik dengan musim semi itu.

"Kenapa kau tak melawan mereka, Saku? Aku tahu kau bukan gadis lemah yang hanya akan kalah dengan hal begitu bukan?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Uchiha_-san_. Tinggalkan aku sendiri." Lagi-lagi Sakura memandang kesal pada pemuda bungsu Uchiha itu. Kenapa bukan Sasori yang menghapus air matanya. Sakura membutuhkan pemuda itu untuk memeluknya sekarang bukan dia … bukan dia yang sekarang menggantikan peran pemuda Akasuna itu.

"Aku tahu semua sudah berlalu Sakura. Hanya saja bisakah kau menerimaku kembali."

Sakura mendorong dada Sasuke yang berdempetan dengannya karena pemuda itu memeluknya erat tak memperdulikan teriakan keras teman-teman sekelasnya. Namun usaha keras Sakura tak berbuah apa pun saat lengan hangat Sasuke malah membuat tubuh mungil itu terperangkap.

"Aku tahu kau sudah bertunangan denagn pemuda Akasuna itu. Bagaimana kalau seisi dunia tahu kalau model majalan ternama yang dikabarkan single malah sudah bertunangan dengan gadis SMA teman sekelasnya dan juga tinggal satu rumah?" Sasuke sengaja berbisik pelan di telinga Sakura. Dan ia semakin menyeringai di dalam hati melihat reaksi tubuh Sakura yang bergetar di dalam pelukannya. Entah sepucat apa wajah gadis itu saat ini. Namun Sasuke tak peduli kalau harus dibenci gadis ini bila membuat Sakura berada ditangannya.

"Kau brengsek Sasuke."

"Itu memang aku Sakura, dan semua akan terasa mudah kalau kau mau menuruti permintaanku."

Sakura menangis di dalam hati. Kehadiran Sasuke yang tak diduganya di dalam hidupnya untuk kedua kali membuat kisah indah yang dirancangnya hancur tak berbentuk.

"Kau jahat Sasuke. Jahat. Jahat." Sakura memukul dada pemuda itu frustasi, ia sudah tak memikirkan dimana kini keduanya berada—engingat betapa obsesinya seorang Uchiha. Air mata mengalir tanpa bisa dihentikannya. Membunuh perasaanya sendiri terhadap pemuda ini. padahal Sakura memberikan sedikit ruang dihatinya untuk Sasuke yang walau tak terucapkan dihatinya menepati satu ruang yang tak tergantikan. Namun sekarang rasa cinta itu berbuah benci dan penyelasan.

"Aku tak perduli Saku, membuatmu membenciku kalau itu bisa membuatmu kembali. Pikirkankanlah dengan baik." Sasuke mengecup pelan dahi Sakura sebelum meninggalkan gadis itu yang menutup kedua wajahnya.

'Dan aku menantikan jawaban yang baik, Haruno Sakura.'

* * *

><p>Sakura menghapus air matanya lalu mengambil tasnya dan berlari keluar secepatnya. Ia harus menemukan Sasori secepatnya—karena tak melihat Sasori di kelas barusan. Langkahnya terus saja tanpa henti membiarkan berbagai buah bibir buruk tentangnya berkembang. Masa bodoh dengan mereka semua saat ini.<p>

Kalau Uchiha Sasuke mengibarkan bendera perang padanya. Tak mengapa karena Sakura tahu ia tak akan berpaling untuk kedua kali kepada pemuda yang sudah menolaknya dan membuatnya merasakan neraka di masa sekolah mereka.

Yang diperlukan Sakura hanya pendapat Sasori tentang semua ini dan berharap Sasori bisa membantunya dengan resiko Sakura harus menceritakan masa lalunya yang itu artinya menceritakan tentang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kau gila Sasuke."

Pemuda yang dipanggil itu hanya menyeringai mendengar pendapat lawan bicaranya. Matanya masih belum lepas pada seorang gadis yang baru saja keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Sekolah yang baru saja disusupi dengan dalih mencari keluarganya beruntung Sasuke menemukan Sakura di waktu istirahatnya dan sedang dibully teman sekelasnya entah karena apa.

"Tidak Neji. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya sejak lama kulakukan, bukan?"

Hyuuga Neji, sahabat masa kecil Sasuke itu menggeleng melihat Sasuke. Lama tak bertemu pemuda yang lama di luar negeri itu membuatnya sedikit aneh dengan perilakunya. Sebenarnya ada apa dan apa hubungannya dengan gadis berambut merah muda yang baru saja keluar.

"Aku harap kau tak menyesali apa yang sudah kau tabur Uchiha Sasuke. Angin yang ditanam tak menutup kemungkinan akan berbuah badai." Neji hanya bisa memberikan nasehat pada Sasuke walau ia sendiri mungkin sudah ikut terkait tanpa disadarinya karena mengabulkan permintaan Sasuke tadi pagi.

"Ahahaha … terima kasih atas perhatianmu. Hanya saja aku tak butuh nasehatmu sekarang. Uchiha Sasuke hanya memberikan salam pertemuan pada calon istrinya."

.

.

.

Sakura berdiri di sebuah rumah mungi miliknya. Sakura baru saja sampai setelah beberapa saat yang lalu ia mengunjungi agency Sasori yang malah diusir keluar. Sakura lupa kalau ia tak akan semudah itu menemui Sasori diluaran.

Menggenggam erat _handphone_ merah jambu hadiah ulang tahunnya tahun lalu Sakura kembali mencoba menghubungi nomor Sasori. Namun untuk kesekian kalinnya hanya mesin penjawab otomatis yang menjawabnya.

'Apa Sasori sedang bekerja? Tapi mengapa ia tak memberi kabar. Ini aneh.'

Sakura hanya bisa berdoa kalau Sasori baik-baik saja. Selama ini pemuda itu selalu memberitahunya setiap kali Sasori melakukan pemotretan. Kenapa kali ini bahkan Sasori tak memberi kabar.

Jantung Sakura berdetak kencang untuk kesekian kali. Mungkinkah perasaan buruk ini kembali benar adanya.

Namun Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya menghapus setiap firasat buruk yang mampir. Ia yakin Kami_-sama_ akan melindungi belahan jiwanya dimana pun ia berada.

"Semoga kau baik-baik saja Sasori."

.

.

.

Sasori mengerang pelan menarik helaian merah miliknya. Baru saja managernya memberitahu kalau beberapa kontrak pekerjaannya dibatalkan sepihak tanpa konfirmasi agency mereka. Bahkan tanpa uang pengembalian pelanggaran kontrak Dan itu semua karena sebuah agency milik Uchiha.

"Kau baik-baik saja Akasuna-kun?" tanya Mirage managernya yang menyodorkan segelas kopi hangat pada anak asuhnya. Pemuda berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun pemilik mata segelap malam itu menatap Sasori prihatin bukan salah mereka kalau sebentar lagi agency mereka akan tutup. Karena bukan hanya Sasori yang terkena bahkan beberapa artis baik maupun baru yang dinaungi '_Miracle_' juga terkena dampaknya. Entah apa maksud perusahaan agency terbesar itu pada agency yang sedang berkembang seperti '_Miracle_'.

_Miracle_ Agency adalah agency yang baru berdiri lima tahun yang lalu yang merekrut Sasori sejak menemukan sang pemuda di dalam sebuah audisi. Berbekal kemampuan dan ketahanan Sasori di dunia showbiz selama ini nama agency ini juga ikut naik seiring naiknya nama Sasori. Namun bila sang Akasuna kehilangan pekerjaannya ini sama saja kehancuran agency yang hampir lima puluh persen berasal dari Sasori—yang mungkin bisa membuat dirinya juga jatuh.

"Tenang saja aku pasti mendapatkan pekerjaan lainnya untukmu."

Sasori tak mengatakan apa-apa saat tangan hangat managernya mengelus pelan kepalanya. Rasanya ia sedikit memiliki pikiran sendiri mengapa semua ini terjadi. Ini pasti ulah pemuda itu, pemuda yang kemarin datang kerumahnya.

'Sakura.' Sasori tersentak saat sadar ia belum mengabarkan Sakura saat ia langsung pergi tadi. Segera saja ia keluar menuju lobi depan sekedar mencari telepon di resepsionis yang tidak dipergunakan karena baru saja _handphone_nya tak bisa digunakan karena terjatuh saat masuk lift tadi.

'Tut … tut … maaf nomor—"

_Tek_

Sasori meletakkan kembali telepon yang digunakannnya saat tak satu pun panggilannya masuk ke nomor Sakura. Apa mungkin gadis itu mematikan _handphone_nya karena sudah masuk jam pelajaran ketiga?

Setelah mengirimkan pesan singkat pada nomor Sakura—dengan meminjam _handphone_ sang resepsionis— Sasori melangkah keluar. Ia tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya saat ini dan ia tak mau orang lain menjadi korban hanya karena keegoisan seseorang.

.

.

.

"Maaf tuan anda tak bisa masuk begitu saja."

Sasori mengacuhkan beberapa sekuriti yang melarangnya untuk masuk. Ia tak peduli seberapa keras mereka melarangnya ia harus menemukan pemuda itu untuk menyelesaikan semuanya secepatnya. Tak akan dibiarkannya siapa pun mengancaukan kehidupannya bersama Sakura apa lagi hanya karena masa lalu yang kembali datang.

"Sudah tak apa shigure_-san_ biarkan saja pemuda itu masuk."

Sekuriti itu menundukkan kepalanya saat sang pimpinan tiba-tiba datang lalu meninggalkan keduanya setelah berpamitan sejenak.

Manik coklat dan hitam itu saling berhadapan saat ini. Walau tanpa suara keduanya tahu kalau mereka tak akan cocok untuk berteman.

"Aku tak akan menyangka sang model _Miracle_ yang ternama berkunjung ke agencyku. Ada apa? Apa kau ingin pindah kemari Akasuna_-san_?"

"Jangan bercanda. Apa maksudnya mengacaukan kontrak yang diterima _Miracle_ dengan membuat mereka semua membatalkan kontrak dengan _Miracle_."

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau masih bertanya?" Seringaian pemuda yang lebih muda dari Sasori itu membuat Sasori tak sabar untuk menghajar pemuda ini. Hanya saja ia masih tahu kalau ini adalah kandang mereka. Datang kemari seorang diri saja sudah mengumpankan hidupnya.

Namun saat Sasuke mengakui semua dengan mudah begitu. Memuat ini semua seakan aneh bukan?

"Ini hanya peringatan untukmu. Kalau kau tak ingin ada orang tak bersalah masuk ke permainan ini, enyahlah dari hidup Sakura."

Benar bukan? Ini semua karena Sakura yang juga tunangannya. Pemuda ini masih mencintai Sakuranya. Padahal dulu bukankah jelas kalau dia yang sudah meninggalkan Sakura dan sekarang kembali hanya untuk mengambil Sakuranya. Tentu saja itu tak akan mungkin dilakukan Sasori.

"Jangan bermimpi Uchiha Sasuke kau hanya orang luar dalam takdir kami. Seharusnya kau yang menyingkir bukankah kau yang mengacuhkan gadisku dan meninggalkannya dulu?"

Sasuke terhenyak karena ia tak menyangka kalau Sasori mengetahuai semuanya dengan jelas.

"Dan apa pun yang kau lakukan semua tak akan berubah karena asal kau tahu Sakura tak lagi mencintaimu, ia hanya mencintaiku dan juga calon bayi kami yang akan lahir di masa mendatang."

"Kau … apa maksudmu?"

_Brak_

Tubuh Sasori terhempas ke dinding saat Sasuke mendorongnya. Manik gelap pemuda itu berkilat marah pada Sasori. Rasanya ia ingin memakan hidup-hidup pemuda Akasuna itu.

Sasori tersenyum meremehkan saat melihat wajah Sasuke yang mengeras. Tak ada seorang pun yang akan diperbolehkannya masuk apa lagi mengambil Sakura darinya.

"Apa kau belum tahu kalau Sakura sudah bertunangan denganku bahkan kami sudah tinggal bersama sejak kau meninggalkannya. Menurutmu apa yang terjadi bila seorang gadis tinggal berdua dengan seorang pemuda?"

_Jduagh …_

Darah segar mengalir di sudut bibir Sasori. Sepertinya ia berhasil memancing kemarahan Sasuke dan membuat pemuda yang juga merangkap direktur Utama Uchiha Corp. di usia muda itu kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Heh, aku tak menyangka seseorang yang pernah dicintai gadisku orang sepertimu Uchiha. Asal kau tahu kau bahkan tak lebih baik dari binatang paling rendah sekali pun, memaksakan kehendaknya sendiri," ujar Sasori tenang sembari menghapus jejak darah dari bibirnya yang robek karena pukulan Sasuke, 'temperamen.'

"Kau benar mungkin aku hanyalah masa lalu Sakura dan aku egois tapi aku tak akan membiarkan kalian hidup tenang." Sasuke yang akhirnya kembali tenang berkata datar sembari menatap Sasori dingin.

"Kau boleh melakukan apa pun pada kami tapi jangan pernah libatkan siapa pun dalam kegilaanmu. Kau hanya mengorbankan hal tak penting."

"Aku tak peduli siapa pun yang ada hubunganya dengan kalian terlebih kau mungkin lebih baik aku lenyapkan. Lepaskan Sakura dan aku akan melepaskan _Miracle_, bagaimana?"

"Tunggu saja sampai hari kiamat. Dan aku pasti akan melindungi milikku yang berharga."

Setelah berkata begitu Sasori meninggalkan Uchiha corp. tak ada gunanya berdebat dengan pemuda yang dianggapnya anak kecil. Bagaimana tidak, mana ada orang dewasa yang marah bila mainan yang sudah dibuangnya diambil orang lain. Hanya anak kecil yang berpikiran begitu.

"Bersenang-senanglah selama waktu kalian ada. Bahkan kematian pun tak akan lebih baik dari semua ini nanti."

Sepertinya laut mulai bergejolak menuju hari akhir dari semua permainan ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasori kau tak apa-apa?" Sakura segera mengambil handuk basah saat melihat bibir Sasori yang sedikit robek dengan bekas darah yang sudah mengering. Menarik pemuda itu untuk duduk disebelahnya.

Manik _emerald_nya menatap Sasori cemas saat baru saja datang dengan waja yang sedikit lebam dan memar di bibirnya.

"Tak biasanya kau berkelahi dengan seseorang, Sayang?" tanya Sakura pelan sembari membersihkan luka Sasori. Menatap heran pada tunangannya yang mendapat luka yang sangat mustahil didapatnya mengingat betapa tenangnya Sasori.

"Hanya masalah kecil bukan apa-apa."

"Jangan berbohong. Ini tak seperti dirimu, apa ini sakit?" Sakura mengelus pelan sudut bibir Sasori yang terluka. Ia tak pernah bisa melihat Sasori terluka. Niatnya yang ingin menanyakan pendapat Sasori tentang kejadian disekolahnya sirna sudah. Bagaimana tidak jika wajah Sasori bergitu muram seakan ada hal berat yang dipikirkannya.

Sakura menarik kepala Sasori meletakkannya di dadanya. Membat detak jantungnya terdengar jelas dengan pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Apa kau tak bisa membaginya padaku, Sasori? Ini terasa menyakitkan kalau kau memasang wajah begitu sedangkan aku ada bersamamu."

Sasori tersenyum mendengar betapa gadis itu sangat memperhatikannya. Ia melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Sakura. Semakin mengeratkan posisinya pada gadis itu. Membuat detak jantung Sakura terdengar dengan jelas olehnya. Bagaikan alunan musik yang begitu lembut membuatnya begitu nyaman. Apa lagi kini alunan nada itu juga bersahutan dengan datak jantungnya sendiri.

'Aku mencintaimu, Saku. Bahkan sebelum kau mengenal Uchiha itu perasaan ini sudah ada untukmu. Aku tak peduli jika ia mencoba merebutmu. Kau hanya milikku.

Sakura mengelus helaian merah milik Sasori dengan penuh sayang, ia tahu Sasori menyembunyikan sesuatu namun memaksa pemuda itu juga percuma bukan. Bahkan ia pun juga sama seharusnya Sakura menceritakan semua yang pernah terjadi diantara lembaran masa lalunya pada Sasori sehingga tak akan terjadi hal buruk nantinya.

'Aku sangat mencintaimu, Sasori. Bahkan kalau masa lalu itu memaksaku lebih baik aku mati dari pada harus melepaskanmu.'

Keduanya terus saja saling menguatkan dalam diam, dengan posisi Sakura yang bersender di sofa dan Sasori dipelukannya. Keduanya pun tertidur bersama saat sang mentari mulai beranjak kembali tidur, memerah melihat betapa keduanya saling mencintai dan melindungi. Jika tak kuat sendiri bersama bukankah lebih baik.

TBC

**A/N**: hay Minna-san adakah yang masih ingat dengan fict Mizu yang ini, hahaha gomen baru bisa update sekarang dan membuat ini fict hampir terlupakan. Dan membuat beberapa tomodachi dan reader Mizu kesal karena gak pernah update ne fict, gomenasai#bow

Sesuai janji Mizu ini fict hanya threeshot yang artinya chap depan adalah akhir fict ini yang berisikan flashback diantara ketiganya dan juga ending fict yang mungkin akan berakhir bahagia atau malah menyedihkan? Well Mizu masih belum tahu#dijitak

Oke Mizu balas repyu dulu ne

_Makarino: Laura~ Gimana udah ditambahin kan scene SasuSakunya, haha tapi cuma dikit yah, ini udah update dan arigatou udah mampir ne^^

_Ppopippo: Susah amat ngetik pennamenya rin, nih xdd … kali ini Mizu udah ngecek ampe ini mata capek moga gak ada yang nyempil lagi ne, arigatou udah mampir ne^^

_Hakuya Cherry Uchiha Blossom: ini udah update Haku, moga gak bikin pusing lagi ne xixixi … arigatou udah mampir ne^^

_Hana Hikari: Hwa~ dikau kemana adja sih, Mizu kan sendirian berantemnya jadinya di fb neh … haha kan mereka berdua udah gak punya siapa-siapa lagi jadi gak papa dunk tinggal bareng toh menghemat juga#plak … iyah Mizu skip masih belum bisa buat lemon straight ne, hontou? Arigatou ne hwa dan sankyu udah mampir juga^^

_AmiiNina: Ahahaha Sankyu ne Ami mudah-mudahan chapter ini gak jadi lebih buruk. Habis udah lama Mizu gak leat ne fict#gomenasai … ah iya salam kenal ne dan arigatou udah mampir ne^^

_ Park Min Hwa: Oliv-chan~ gomen gak bisa update kilat ini adja baru bisa dapat feel lagi hontouni gomenasai na … gimana chap ini bakal seru juga? Mudah-mudahan iya kalau gak berarti sense SS Mizu benar2 berkurang dah … demo arigatou udah mampir ne^^

_Kanon1010: Sankyu udah bantuin koreksi fict Mizu ne kanon hahaha iya keasyikan ngetik jadi tambah panjang deh, ini udah update dan Mizu masih nunggu fict req Mizu ne jangan lupa yah^^

_Nensaku: Arigatou udah mampir ne dan salam kenal^^

_Natsunoyuki: Ah iya habis Mizu gak bisa buat lemon juga xdd gimana chap ini apa masih kepanjangan paragraphnya? Semogak gak yah:D arigatou udah mampir ne dan salam kenal^^

_Uchikurai: Naki-chan~ arigatou udah ingatin untuk masih tanda tbc Mizu bener-bener lupa kemarin sekarang gak lagi ne … sesekali buat Sasu kejam tapi ini baru awalnya lo tunggu chap depan buat leat kekejaman Sasu lainnya#dibunuh SL, arigatou udah mampir ne^^

_ Uchiha Yuki-chan: Jangan nemplok2 emak … dirimu mah selalu telat yah mau gantiin Kaka-sensei yah, emak? Xddd … bukan ini, ini fict baru yukeh … yang itu mentok ditengah jalan makanya malah buat yang baru kebetulan ide lagi ada. Gak bisa buat lemon eksplisit sih._.a ini udah update lo awas telah lagi:D dan arigatou udah mampir ne emakku sayang^^

_Namikaze ryu-sa is a fujoshi: Ini udah update Ryuu tapi kelamaan yah hahaha habis proyek fict lain lebih menggoda sih#dibunuh Sasosaku lover. Ntar deh liat merek nikah atau gak lag endingnya ja belum tahu ni xdd ah tapi arigatou udah mampir ne^^

_Guest: Lain kali buat namanya yah Mizu kan gak tahu siapa masa guest-san? Xdd Mizu lagi sibuk kerja makanya gak bisa update cepat ne:D

_ Ritsuki Taka: Iya gak papa, sampai chap 3, ini sudah update ne moga gak mati penasaran dah xixixi salam kenal ne Ritsuki-san dan sangkyu udah difave arigatou udah mampir ne^^

juga buat sider yang belum menampakan diri(?) sankyu udah baca fict Mizu ne, dan sankyu buat yang udah muncul dan mau kenalan ama Mizu^^ ah sampai jumpa di chap depan ne …

_Thanks For Reading_


End file.
